danilovquintetfandomcom-20200214-history
Iuda
Iuda (a.k.a. Vasiliy Denisovich Makarov, Richard Llywelyn Cain, Iuda, Vasiliy Inokyentievich Yudin, Vasiliy Grigoryevich Chernetskiy) is a primary antagonist of the Danilov series. Early Life Iuda was born in Britain as Richard Lewlyn Cain. His father, Thomas Cain, instilled a scientific interest in him from an early age, but unfortunately never succeeded in his own scientific endeavours. After Several failures with british academia he movied to Russia, taking Richard along. Richard grew up as an awkward child with a focus on the natural world and a disregard for his fathers religious nature. While still a teenager, Richard had noticed and heard that people as well as animals were cropping up with similar neck injuries. In order to investigate, he tied together two knives to mimick the injuries he'd found in order to lure the attacker. By a lucky circumstance he captured a vampire named Honore in a cemetery on his father's property. In order to keep it alive and study it further he fed it animals and some of his fellow students that upset him. After he'd realized his father could not send him to Oxford due to financial troubles, Richard planned to take advantage of a local wealthy woman's kindness who offered money for orphans. In order for this money to be sent, he convinced Honore to kill Thomas Cain in exchange for the vampire's freedom. Richard was then sent to school in England. Although he maintained an interest in vampires, he didn't share his research out of fear of being outed. After finishing his studies at Oxford he decided to travel. Twelve Richard, now under the pseudonym of Iuda, travels as part of 12 "Oprichniki" hired by Vadim Fetyukovich to aid in the campaign against the french. Thirteen Years Later Iuda takes refuge in the caves of Chufut Kayle where he captures vampires and subjugates them to various studies, such as tolerance to sunlight. He makes a tentative agreement with Zmyeevich to trick tsar Aleksandr I into drinking Zmyeevich's blood. In this he succeeds, however he does not manage to kill the tsar due to Aleksei's involvement. Having failed, he flees to St. Petersburg where he is shown to have been in close contact with Aleksei's wife and his son Dmitry. After catching up to Iuda, Aleksei pursues him into the Decembrist Revolt where he manages to shoot Iuda on the frozen Neva. Suspecting that he may yet turn into a vampire, Aleksei attempts to decapitate him with his sword but is interrupted by police sent to disperse the riot. Iuda is then dragged under the Neva and is presumed dead. The Third Section Iuda gained a position under the Third Section, a branch of the Tsar's secret police, in order to further his research and other sinister endeavors. The People's Will in 1881 Dmitry , under the command of Zmyeevich , sought Iuda who was being held captive deep in the fort of Geok Tepe . After being subdued by Dmitry, Iuda was sent in a coffin to St. Petersburg to be interrogated by Zmyeevich about the location of Ascalon. Death Write the second section of your page here.